


First Night Home

by Willful_Wayfarer (Finn_The_Leafman)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Kingdom Hearts 3 spoilers, Wayfinder Trio, very short work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn_The_Leafman/pseuds/Willful_Wayfarer
Summary: Terra’s first night back home was a troubled one.





	First Night Home

Terra’s first night back home was a troubled one.

Before the sunset, it had been a day about catching up with his friends and remembering his master, even when the sun set, the three of them decided to spend a while under the stars like they used to. Terra enjoyed that. He had hoped they could be together like this, one day. It was one of the things that kept him going.

Throughout the night, even though Terra chatted excitedly to his friends about what he could remember of his adventures, something felt off. Something deep inside him felt hollow. So he turned in early, saying he didn’t feel very well, and promised that he’d stay up later with them the next day.

He returned to his old room. It was exactly as he had left it, and he knew that Aqua and Ventus’ rooms were right next to his. He felt better knowing that they would be sleeping nearby. 

Despite what Terra felt, sleep was difficult for him. He felt like he could sleep for a long time, but nothing happened when he actually tried. After what felt like hours, but was probably only ten minutes or so, he heard the door open in the room next to him. He assumed it was Aqua, getting ready for sleep. 

A couple of hours passed and Terra was finally able to sleep. His dreams started out as a dark haze, items and people flitting in and out of his sight without him even getting a chance to process them. Then the fog cleared and he caught sight of familiar rocky terrain. It took him a moment to notice that there was someone in front of him and as he looked up, he glimpsed silver hair. Terra startled badly and that was enough to wake him from his sleep. He sat up quickly in bed and looked around, panic and fear gripping him. He stood from his bed. That hollow feeling in his chest got worse. 

“He’s… not gone.” He said softly, then shouted louder, “H-He’s not gone!” Fear shook his voice as he gripped his head. Terra could swear he saw tendrils of darkness, form on his arms. He cried out in alarm, his shock was so great that he started moving backwards and crashed into something.

Muffled voices could be heard from down the hall and moments later, Terra’s door opened to reveal Aqua who took in the sight of Terra before her. Ventus appeared moments later, a look of shock on his face. He tried to speak but nothing came out. Terra was the one to speak. He looked directly at Aqua, tears in his eyes. “H-He’s not g-gone…” The man was trembling as he spoke, “I-I still have darkness inside me. Look!” He held his hands out to Aqua, hands that he knew were covered in darkness.

“W-what do you mean, Terra?” Ventus spoke next, followed swiftly by Aqua who approached him, “There’s nothing there, It’s all in your head.” Instead of focusing on Aqua’s words, panic overcame him and all he noticed was Aqua coming toward him. He pushed himself further back.

“Don’t… Don’t come any closer. I’ll hurt you again!” He shouted, “I’ll hurt both of you!” 

“No, you won’t” Ventus insisted, walking toward Terra as well.

“No… no no no…” Terra said, closing his eyes and bracing himself as if he expected to be overcome by Xehanort again and dark chains to grab his friends and destroy his home. The only thing Terra felt was the warmth of Aqua’s hug and then shortly after, Ventus’ as well. It was enough to snap him out of his panic attack. Slowly he hugged them back and watched as the dark mist vanished from around him. Terra took deep breaths, trying to stay calm after what he just went through. Terra wanted to say so much. He wanted to apologize, like he had done several times before, but somehow the situation rendered him mute.

Wordlessly, Aqua broke the hug and held his hand, tugging him over to the bed. She settled down on it, followed soon by Terra and lastly by Ventus. When Aqua did say something, it was only a few words.

“Sleep, we’ll be here for you.” She made herself comfortable near Terra as if to emphasize the point that she wasn’t going anywhere and Terra gave a small smile, moving himself into a comfortable position as well. He could feel Ven do the same, holding Terra’s hand in his own. It was Ven’s small way of saying that he was there.

It didn’t take long for Terra to fall asleep. Even if his bed was too small for the three of them together, he felt safe having them close by, as if it would ward off the bad dreams somehow. Terra’s last thoughts before he fell asleep were peaceful. A small memory from when he was younger of him and Aqua sleeping with Ven in his bed because he had a nightmare. No nightmares visited Terra that night.


End file.
